A window typically includes a fixed frame and a movable sash. The sash is mounted either for slidable movement relative to the frame or is hinged for pivotal movement, to open or close the window. One example of such a window is a casement window. Typically, a casement window is provided with a window operator to aid in manually opening and closing the window. An example of such a window operator is shown in Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,075, owned by the assignee of the present application. Such a window operator includes a rotatable shaft driving a linkage mechanism for selectively moving the sash relative to the frame to open or close the window. A handle is secured to the shaft using a set screw for ease of operation.
In addition to the above-described window operators, various forms of window operators have been used for awning type windows in which the operator also includes a rotatable shaft. Similarly, certain skylight windows include a skylight window operator such as shown in Tacheny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,993, also owned by the assignee of the present application. Such a window operator also includes a rotatable shaft normally driven by a handle. Additionally, such a window operator can be used in connection with a double hung window in which the sash is slidably mounted in the frame, as by the window operator chain raising and lowering the sash.
Each of the above-described window operators is well suited for its desired operation. Nevertheless, with skylight windows the use of a manual operator may be problematic due to inaccessibility of the operator. To satisfy these concerns, motorized window operators have been used for skylight window operators, such as disclosed in the above-mentioned Tacheny et al. application, as well as Berner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,678, also owned by the assignee of the present application.
Having found success with motorized skylight window operators, there exists a desire to provide motorized operators for other types of windows, such as the above-mentioned casement windows, awning windows or double hung windows. In connection with such desires, it is important to consider the millions of such window operators already installed and in use for which such motorized functionality is desired.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above in a novel and simple manner.